Out of the Woods
by Staci
Summary: After "Wrecked". Contains Angel characters. Buffy is forced to deal with her "relationship" with Spike when Angel returns to town. She also much deal with Angel's son and his effect on her. Angst-y or at least I hope.


Title: Out of the Woods  
Author: taterbug  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss and crew own the exact opposite.   
  
centerbOut of the Woods/b/Center  
  
  
She just kept running, ignoring the cuts and scraps being made by the never-ending tree branches she kept hitting the wrong way. She could hear him; he was slowly gaining on her. Damn his need not to breathe, and yet Buffy's lungs felt as if they could cave-in any moment. She wouldn't stop, she couldn't stop, and she had to get away.  
  
"Boo"  
  
She just about fell over she stopped so fast. There he was right in front of her with his smug smile and even though she was breathing so hard that she could barely stand it, he stood there perfectly still and quiet, bastard.  
  
"How?" Her voice was trembling. She took a few steps backwards, and he took a few steps forward.   
  
"In through the nose and out through the mouth, slayer." He mocked her. She was close to suffocating; she didn't understand what was wrong with her. It's not like she had never run that much before. She took his advice; she didn't have much of a choice. Almost instantly her breathing went back to normal. She stared at him in shock, he smiled at her, "I don't know why you keep running, slayer... I'm not like the other ones, I won't hurt you" He vamped out and took a few more steps towards her, "...much". Her eyes got big and she turned and ran again, back the way she originally came. She was never going to get 'out of the woods' at this rate. She kept running until her slayer senses told her he wasn't anywhere near. She stopped swiftly and just stood there, highly alert. She heard something move behind her; she took a deep fearful breath before quickly turning around.  
  
"Mom!?" Buffy's heart leapt out of her chest. Joyce didn't look happy.  
  
"Buffy, there you are! I have been looking everywhere for you. I told you not to move; I said I would be right back. You almost gave me a heart attack, Do you realize that?" Buffy ignored her and hugged her so hard she didn't think she was going to be able to let go, it didn't matter, she had never planned on letting go. Joyce slightly gasped and Buffy realized she might be hurting her so despite her strong need not to she swiftly did let go.  
  
Buffy suddenly found herself standing in her own living room, but her mom was gone, "Mom!" no, this couldn't be happening. She had to be here, "mom!!" Buffy ran to steps and started to go up them when she heard a knock at the door. She stopped and ran back down and quickly opened the door, "mo...m"? She had to squint because of the sun as she stared in shock at the person on her doorstep, "Angel, What are you doing here?" She felt him look down on her as he slightly sneered.  
  
"Someone told me that while I was away you went ho" He laughed and shook his head. She could see the disappointment in his eyes, the eyes that looked down on her. He turned and walked away.   
  
"No, Angel! Wait... I can explain, please..." She stepped outside of her house in an effort to chase after him.  
  
She looked around in shock as she found herself back into the woods. She started to cry; she just wanted to be out of those goddamned woods. She fell to the ground in hysterical sobs. She felt him, her slayer senses started to go crazy. She stood up and tried to wipe away the tears, he had to at least believe she was strong. She sniffed and turned around to find him standing right behind her. He smiled, not the same smug one that he used before but it was almost a happy smile, like he was glad to see her. She took a few quick steps back, tripping on a branch and falling backwards. He stood over her; she was scared of what he might do. She instantly found herself without the strength to move, she was so tired. There was no way she was going to be able to defend her self from him.   
  
To her surprise he gave her his hand to help her up. She was hesitant but decided to take it, at the touch of his hand she felt her strength return. He pulled her up swiftly, "I don't get why you are so scared of me, love. It's just you and me, why would I hurt you?" She was confused, what was he talking about?  
  
" I don't under-..." She started to question him but stopped when she felt herself almost knocked over by a violent wind. She looked around and they were standing in a desert, in the middle of a sand storm, just the two of them. She looked at him in disbelief. He started to back away from her; for once she didn't want him to leave.  
  
"I'm all you got, Slayer." The wind blew through his sleek bleached blonde hair, messing it up. He stared into her beautiful green eyes; she was confused and scared, "but I understand if you would rather be alone. I've never been the greatest company, after all."  
  
"No, Spike... I" She wanted to tell him she didn't want him to leave her. She needed him; she didn't want to be alone. Yet, when she opened her mouth the only sound that could be heard was the strong whistle of the wind. Spike smiled in understanding.  
  
"As you wish, love" She stared in amazement and horror as he dusted right before her and he was gracefully carried away by the wind, his ashes mixed in with the sand.  
  
"No!" She fell to her knees, picking out handfuls of sand. She quickly realized that it was impossible to save him. The storm stopped suddenly and she cried quietly as she stood back up and looked out at her surroundings, there was nothing but sand. She was completely alone.  
  
She sat up in horror as the real world slammed back at her. It took her a second to adjust and to realize it had all just been a dream. She hadn't even meant to fall asleep, she looked down at the cross was clutching the night before; it was still in her hands. She swallowed hard and wiped fresh tears from her eyes. Maybe she didn't want t be out of the wood just yet, after all.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I[A couple of days later]/I  
  
  
  
  
  
There was no pain, but there was always pain, massive amounts of it pounding through her skull and nearly killing her, always. The vision wasn't even clear, it was so jumbled she could barely even see what was happening. She got a flash of Conner, Angel's beloved miracle child; most of the visions contained him these days. She tried really hard to concentrate, if she read this vision wrong an innocent someone could end up dead, Angel was making a hobby out of killing anything endangering his son.   
  
The vision stopped suddenly and regardless of the lack of pain she was still shaking, and for the first time, going in and out of consciousness. Angel was holding her up. She tried to regain her balance but just became even dizzier. Angel picked her up and carried her over to the couch and lied her down.   
  
"Cordy..." She could barely hear him. He sounded so far away. She started to shake violently and lost all sense of awareness. Angel tried to hold her still, "Cordy! Cordy... can you hear me?" He turned his head towards Wesley, who was just standing there watching, "Get me something!!"  
  
"b-but... What?" Wesley was surprised by Angel's tone.  
  
"Anything! Don't just stand there, do something! Look at her... she" his voice calmed down and he turned his attention back to Cordelia, "Cordy" He placed his hand on her forehead and ran it down her cheek, "Cordelia, can you hear me?" Surprising, she slowly started to calm down and the shaking eventually stopped. Wesley came back with a warm cloth and handed it to Angel. He patted it against her forehead. A few moments later she woke back up, she coughed and tried desperately to sit up, "You alright?" She looked at him for a few moments and blinked.  
  
"The vision... it"  
  
"Screw the goddamned vision! Are you alright?" She stared at him and nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah...yeah, I'm good. I'm just a little tired" Angel ran his hand through his hair and stood up and paced half way across the room.  
  
"We have to do something. Maybe I should go talk to the powers, I would gladly take the visions. They're going to kil..."  
  
"Conner... he was in it" Angel stopped pacing.  
  
"And..."  
  
"It was weird, I couldn't really make it out... but" She paused.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"B-Buffy was there"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"But... there was no pain. I don't think she is going to hurt him or anything." Angel walked over and sat down on the other end of the couch.  
  
"Still we should... I should probably go there"  
  
"I'm going..." Cordy raised an eyebrow at him. The baby started crying from his upstairs bedroom, just awaking from his nap.  
  
"You should rest, I'll only be there a few days." He stood up and started to walk towards the stairs and was about half way up them.  
  
"Are you taking Conner?" He stopped walking and turned towards her.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then you need someone to watch him while you are off doing noble things... I'm going" Angel exhaled loudly.  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving tonight. Be ready" He walked the rest of the way up the stairs. Cordy stood up still holding on to the arm of the couch for support.  
  
"He gets broody the second her name is mentioned." Wes smiled,  
  
"Should be a Ifun/I weekend for you"   
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Out of pure habit Buffy looked up from the book she was reading when she heard the annoying little bell ring above the door of the magic shop. She looked back down, but her eyes instantly shot back up just as she realized that it wasn't just a normal customer that had walked in. Cordelia? Cordelia with a baby!? Buffy stood up from her chair.  
  
"Hey..." Anya looked up from the register, shocked to hear Buffy speak. She had been so anti-verbal lately. Anya gave Cordy a funny look as she tried to remember where she knew her. She quickly stopped caring when she noticed the baby.  
  
"Awww!" She ran out from behind the register and up to Cordelia, "Xander hurry! Come see!". Buffy slowly sat back down on her chair. Xander came out from inside the training room, he had on his work belt. Cordelia came to the conclusion that he must have been building something. He smiled at the sight of Cordy standing there.  
  
"Hey?"  
  
"Hi..." Cordy smiled. Anya was almost giddy.  
  
"Xander do you see it? We shall have one some day soon!" Xander ran his hand through his hair, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Buffy stuck her hands in her pockets.  
  
"I had a vision. Angel thought we should make sure..."  
  
"Angel's here?"  
  
"Yeah, he's still in the car... he's trying to make it so he can get in here without becoming a human candle"  
  
"Wouldn't it be more like a vampire candle?" Everyone, well except for Anya; she was too busy playing with the baby's little fingers, looked at Xander, "What? I was just sayin'"   
  
"Whose kid?"  
  
"You all didn't hear?" Buffy shrugged  
  
"No, I guess not..." Buffy stood up, feel uneasy.  
  
"He's Angel's..." Buffy's jaw slightly dropped.  
  
"What??"   
  
"I can't believe you didn't know..."  
  
"I don't understand... What are you talking about?" Conner started to fuss and Cordy rocked him slightly.  
  
"Angel knocked Darla up, fast forward nine mouths and wham...kid"  
  
"Angel slept with Darla?"  
  
"I think Buffy's getting a little off track here, the main question seems to be... How? They're vampires, creatures of the night, and well a little less then living... normally unable of producing the little ones"  
  
"I don't know, part of some sort of prophecy or something... he's the "miracle child"." Cordy beamed with a sense of pride, almost like he was her's. Angel finally came bursting through the door, covered by a large leather duster. He threw if off on him and smiled at the group of people surrounding him.  
  
"What'd I miss?" Buffy didn't even look up at him; she kept her gaze firmly on the ground. Angel walked over to Cordelia and she slipped the baby over to him. He held him for a few moments before turning his attention to Buffy, he could tell she was upset about something. He wasn't quite sure what to say, there was a rather thick layer of ice to break, "You want to hold him?" She forced herself to look up at him. Truly he didn't expect her to hold his and Darla's child and act like it didn't even bother her.  
  
"o-okay..." Angel smiled and walked over to Buffy and slowly handed him over to her.   
  
"His head... his head!"  
  
"Yeah, it's uh... nice?"  
  
"No" Angel couldn't help but laugh, "Support it"  
  
"Oh! Right..." Buffy cautiously cradled Conner against her, "so... named him yet?"   
  
"Conner"  
  
"That's pretty"  
  
"you think? I was really going or more of a strong manly name..."  
  
"Like Angel?"  
  
"Exactly" Buffy couldn't help but slightly laugh despite the extreme aching at her heart. The last thing she needed right now was to see Angel and Darla's baby. Which had suddenly started to cry for no apparent reason. Buffy's eyes went wide as she tried to 'shhh' Conner.  
  
"I didn't do anything, I swear..." Angel carefully took him back from her, Buffy sighed with relief.  
  
"He's probably just..."  
  
"He's hungry." Cordelia came up from behind Angel and took Conner from him; she rocked him back and forth as he continued to bawl, "Aww, it's okay honey... Is there any way I could warm up his bottle?" Buffy shrugged.  
  
"There's a coffee place down the street, they'd probably give you some hot water." Buffy's eye's narrowed as she watched Angel and Cordy fuss over the baby. Angel removed the baby bag from around Cordy's shoulder and quickly searched through it looking for a bottle.  
  
"Xander, Do you think you could go down there for us?" us? What was the 'us' stuff all about? Buffy had to get out of there; she was about to lose it.  
  
"Umm, Sure... I guess. I've been worse things then the hot water guy, I'll be right back then" He walked out, but not before giving Anya a friendly good bye kiss. A few moments passed and the baby was still screaming. Buffy started walking for the door.  
  
"You know? I think I am going to go and see if I can pound out any information about this vision or whatever." Angel and Cordy were too busy talking care of Conner to pay any attention to her and Anya was in her own world gazing off at the baby, imaging her future life. Buffy exhaled loudly and walked out, still no one seemed to notice.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
She opened the door to his crypt and slowly walked in. Spike was sitting there, smoking a cigarette. He didn't even turn his head to look at her.  
  
"Slayer..." He exhaled smoke.  
  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"   
  
"Shouldn't you be avoiding me?" He tossed the cigarette down, not caring about the mess and stood up. He looked at her; she was looking at the ground.  
  
"Do you know anything about Angel's son?" Spike laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Wouldn't tell you if I did. I'm sick and tired of you only comin' around when you need somethin'"  
  
"Oh, and you're any different?"   
  
".Pff, well yeah! I just like bein' with you, you just want to use me as a bloody news report. I see a difference, love" Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do you know anything or not?"  
  
"I just told you, I'm not saying... especially since it's for you lover"   
  
"He's not my lover" her voice contained a great deal of coldness that even surprised her. Spike smirked.  
  
"Someone a little hostile?" He took a few steps towards her; he loved playing these games. "Upset because your boy ran off, got himself a kid"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about, Spike"  
  
"No..." He laughed, " It's not the kid that upsets you is it? You're just pissed off because you're not the mum. I mean damn, you shag him and he turns into Mr. Not so friendly. Someone else fucks him and they get knocked up. Didn't exactly get the best hand of cards, did ya, slayer?" She stared daggers at him. God, sometimes she wanted to rip off his head with her bare hands, literally.   
  
"Never mind, you're obviously not going to help me" She turned and walked back towards the door.  
  
"You should conceder yourself lucky." She stopped walking..  
  
"Why the hell should I do that? Go on ahead, tell me why I'm the lucky one. This I have to hear."  
  
"Baby's mum is dead, Buffy. You know what that means? The mum didn't even matter to this bloody prophecy. It's all about the Poofer and the kid. Could be title to one of them tacky family shows, but you know what I think? This kid ain't nothing more then another punishment for the great ol' Angelus. Baby's going to grow up to be some sort of world ending bastard just like his daddy, soul or not. Then Angel is going to have kill 'em. I really don't think this is something you want to be a part of, pet."  
  
"You're wrong, he's not evil. I held him... and his eyes, his beautiful eyes. He's so...innocent" Spike laughed at her for being so naive.  
  
"You know how many times people have told me what pretty eyes I have right before I vamped out and ripped out their throat? Eyes have nothing to do with it, love" She exhaled loudly and looked back down at the ground. He sighed, "A couple weeks ago I was talkin' to guy and he gave me the run down on this whole Angel is a daddy installment, also told me about a gang of slayer hunters thinkin' about coming here soon... could be some how related."  
  
"What? Slayer hunters? And you didn't tell me!?"  
  
"Just a group of vampires that dedicate their whole existence to killing slayers, no big. I thought about joinin' them a few times but I would have had to give up Dru." He shrugged " Didn't want to upset you is all. Thought I would take care of 'em, talk it out... if that didn't work I'd kill the wankers." Buffy couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"You should probably get going. Wouldn't want to keep the poofer waiting." He turned and started to walk back into the shadows of his crypt.  
  
"Spike..."  
  
"Yeah, love?" She paused.  
  
"Meet me tonight?" He nodded, she turned and walked the rest of the way to the door, opening it slightly and slipped out, careful not to let too much sunlight it. Spike watched her go before walking the rest of the way into the darkness.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Angel twisted the doorknob, hoping beyond hope that the door would be unlocked. Surprisingly it was and the little bell rang as he walked in. He flicked on the lights and started to walk about the shop looking around.  
  
Buffy pushed Spike away, hearing something. She was panting hard.  
  
"Oh god, someone's here!" Spike rolled his eyes and pressed her back up against the wall.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So!?" She pushed him away again, harder this time," go see!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Please...." Spike sighed.  
  
"Fine. You owe me, slayer" He turned and started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Bloody hell, what now?!"  
  
"Button your pants." He looked down, smiled, and buttoned his pants before opening the door and walking out into the main lobby. Angel froze and looked at him.  
  
"Spike! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Ha, you're the one that lives hours away. I think I deserve to ask that question more then you do"  
  
"It's none of your business" Angel looked underneath the table, "You wouldn't have happened to see a baby bag around anywhere would you?" Spike let out a smug laugh  
  
"Oh right, for the miracle baby" Angel stared at him.  
  
"What do you know about it."  
  
"None of your business mate." Angel walked up to him.  
  
"He was in a vision, if you know anything it would be best for your health if you tell me"  
  
"What? I don't even get a please?" Angel picked him up by the collar of his duster and slammed him up against the rack of potions, nearly causing the whole self to fall on the floor, "guess not" Spike pushed him away and punched him across the face. Angel vamped out and punched him back. Spike charged at him, causing them both to slam into the book self, pushing it over. Angel regained his balance and picked up one of the chairs from the table and swung it at him. Spike ducked and grabbed the end of the chair pushing to forward, causing the leg to crash into Angel's nose. Angel growled and picked up the table, tossing it at him. Spike couldn't avoid the table and was knocked over by the force of it slamming into him. He pushed if off of him and stood up, dusting himself off.  
  
"Funny, Buffy didn't tell me you were here. Normally she tells me everything before we shag, could've thrown you a party." Angel was breathing hard, he stared daggers at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I love parties too. Real shame..."  
  
"You lie!"  
  
"Do I?" Spike smiled, he was obviously enjoying this.  
  
"She would never touch you" Spike laughed  
  
"What do you think I was doing 'ere, mate? Go on...check" He stuck his tongue slightly through his vamped teeth and smirked, "she's back there... probably still all hot and bothered" Angel looked back at the door leading to the training room. He turned back to Spike.  
  
"You know I'd kill you"  
  
"She wouldn't let you"  
  
"You're a lying son of a bitch, Spike" Angel bent down and pulled the baby bag out from underneath the bookcase.  
  
"Could say the same about your boy" Angel stared at him.  
  
"Leave Darla out of this"   
  
"Wasn't talkin' about her"  
  
"Funny, real funny Spike. I'm leaving" Angel walked past him bumping shoulders with him, hard.  
  
"Good night" The bell rang as Angel walked out, shutting the door in a slam. Spike smirked and walked back into the training room. Buffy was sitting on the bench; she stood up as soon as she heard him come in.  
  
"Who was it?" Spike walked up towards her and started nipping playfully at her neck. She dropped her head back slightly.  
  
"Just some kids, knocked some things over... no big" She backed away from him.  
  
"What? What things?" Spike followed her and kneeled down and started playing with her belly button with his tongue, and he started to move downward, "Spike, stop..." She swallowed hard and pushed his head back. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just some potions and the bookshelf. The scoobies will clean it up tomorrow, don't sodding worry about it" He stood back up and exhaled loudly. She smiled at him.  
  
"Okay, no worrying... got it" She put her hands on his chest and shoved him up against the wall, kissing him roughly.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was almost noon before she finally made it to her front door. She pushed the door open and stumbled inside. She got half way into her living room before she realized Angel was sitting on her couch.  
  
"Hey?"  
  
"Long night?" She shrugged.  
  
"Yeah...yeah, so what are you doing here? On my couch I mean?"   
  
"I went out last night to get Conner's bag and... I. I just... I realized that it's been a while since we've talked and... well. I hope you don't mind that I'm here...uh, Willow let me in."  
  
"No, it's fine. Do you want anything? We don't really have...well blood. Coffee maybe?"  
  
"No, thank you" he paused, "well, you know Spike right...?" Angel slightly smiled and the dumbness of the question. Buffy swallowed nervously.  
  
"Unfortunately... why? What's up? " Buffy's heart started to race. There's no way he could know, was there? Angel seemed upset, god... he knew.  
  
"I left Conner's bag at the magic shop and when I went to get it last night I ran into Spike. Then I slammed him into the potion rack" Buffy was about to have a heart attack, "flung a table at him... the usual." He stood up and put his hands in his pockets, "Buffy, I know this is none of my business but the truth is I am going to go crazy if I don't know the truth"  
  
"Ab-...about what?" Buffy wanted to run far away.  
  
"Spike said that umm, you and he were...had, well... slept together?" He stared at her, waiting for some sort of reaction. Buffy just stood there, her mind and heart racing. She wanted to act puzzled, like she didn't have any idea what he was talking about, but Angel could always tell when she was lying. She avoided eye contact.  
  
"Umm..."She crossed her arms and looked down at the ground, "well..." she laughed slightly, very uncomfortable, "Actually, he didn't... he wasn't lying..." She started at the carpet, glazing up at him every few seconds to see what he was doing. He started to slightly laugh and turned away from her. He put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath. He turned back around.  
  
"You did?" Buffy nodded her head. Angel ran his hand through his hair, "W-..." he sat down on the couch and then instantly stood back up, "Why?" He paused, "He didn't... if he forced you I'll...I'll"  
  
"He did...n't... force me." Angel stood there for a few moments. Buffy looked up at him and made eye contact, the look in his eyes was enough to make her wish she was dead, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean for you to find out."  
  
"I wish I wouldn't have." His voice was cold. He had never spoke to her that way, it sent chills down her spine, "I have to go..." He looked at her for a few more seconds before turning and walking towards the door. Buffy's heart was racing, she couldn't let him just leave, not like this.  
  
"No, Angel! Wait... I can explain, please..." She grabbed hold of his arm and he roughly pulled it away.  
  
"I don't need to you explain, the last thing I need is details, Buffy."  
  
"I wasn't going to..." She wasn't sure why but tears began to fill under her eyelids.   
  
"I have to go, I shouldn't be here. I just need to go before I say things that... I really have to go"  
  
"Just say them then. I want a chance to defend myself before you form your opinions. I probably won't get to see you again for another decade or until someone dies, the last thing I want is you thinking bad about me."  
  
"I said I'm leaving" He started to open the door but she slammed it close. He looked down at her, "move." She just stared at him as tears ran down her cheek. She backed away from the door.  
  
"Fine. Run back to L.A, where you have sex with Darla and have miracle babies that you and Cordelia raise together. Have yourself a goddamned fucking good time, Angel" She walked away from him and into the living room. He stood there for a few moments before following her.  
  
"Me and Darla were completely different then you and Spike." She wiping tears from her eyes and she looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah, like how you could have turned into a wild soulless monster who would have probably came after me after killing all your friends in L.A, I see the difference too."  
  
"At least something good came from Darla and I. Nothing good will come from you and Spike"  
  
"Nothing good came from me and you either, did it?"   
  
" I guess it's a good thing I left then, huh?" They both just stood there staring at the floor for a few moments.  
  
"How do you know this baby is such a good thing anyway? For all you know he could be the thing that destroys the world" Angel just smiled, it was bitter one.   
  
"You're not even the same person I used to know"  
  
"Yeah, I know... I'm different. I came back different. I came back wrong. I hear it all the time."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm not completely human, I don't know what I am. I came back wrong" You could see the obvious worry spread across Angel's face. He was at a loss of words.   
  
"I- I'm sorry..." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't feel sorry for me. Just go...it's all you want to ever do anyway" He looked at her for a few more moments before turning and putting his jacket on top of his head and walking out. Buffy stood there for a few moments before sliding down the wall and placing her head on her knees and bawling for what felt like forever. She was having slight trouble breathing but ignored it as she stood back up and knocked over the stand in her hallway out of pure frustration. She looked at herself in the small mirror hanging on the wall, her tear stained cheeks and tired eyes. The picture started to blur as more tears filled her eyes. She had had just about enough of everything and everyone.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy slammed open the heavy slab door and stomped into his crypt. He sat in his chair, sleeping. She walked over to him and picked him up by the shirt and threw him to the ground.  
  
"Wake up" His eyes shot open as unexpected pain shot through his body.  
  
"Bloody hell!" He pushed himself up and dusted his pants off, "What was that all about?"  
  
"Why did you do that?" She walked up to him and pushed him, he tripped backwards.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Angel! You told him! Why?" Spike shrugged.  
  
"He threw a sodding table at me. I was mad..." Buffy was fuming.  
  
"So you decided to ruin my life?" Spike backed away from her, she looked risky to his health.  
  
"I think you're over reacting, love." She picked up a bottle off his stand and threw it at him. He docked just barely missing it. The bottle shattered against the wall, " I mean... it's about time someone knew..."  
  
"Angel!? Why Angel? And then you lied to me about it..."  
  
"I didn't lie, I just left out the part about what really happened." She was crying again and her breathing had gotten worse.  
  
"Damnit Spike, I trusted you!" Spike looked surprised.  
  
"Would 'ave fooled me..." He took a few steps toward her; she was worrying him with her breathing. She held her hand up to him and backed away.  
  
"Just one reason! Just one damn good reason why you had to tell him...had to Angel! Angel..."  
  
"Some things just aren't about reason, love"  
  
"yeah, like this... us. This is nothing more then something I am going to end up regretting someday and I'm beginning to think it's starting to look more and more like today." Spike just stared at her.  
  
"You really want to know why I told the Poofer about us? I just...I hate him, I hate him so fuckin' much. I want to torture him and listen to him scream for help and beg and cry for mercy, which makes me hate him even more because I know he never would. I hate him because no matter who the hell he is he is always above me, always winning," Spike ran his hand through his hair as he continued, "He's better at being evil, he's better at being good. In your eyes he's fuckin' perfect at everything down to his sodding hair. Where as I'm nothing but that thing you're already regretting. He won before the whistle even blew; I ran the whole bloody race and came in last. If you came here looking for reasons then there it is. If you can here to kick my sodding ass, well then kick it already and get out. If you want an apology then go talk to Angel, Wanker's always feeling bad about something" Buffy put her hand against her forehead.   
  
"I think I'm gonna pass out" Buffy walked over towards the wall and leaned on it for support. Spike walked over towards her and tired to help her stand up. She was breathing heavy.  
  
"Leave me alone, I just want to be alone" she slid down the wall, close to fainting.  
  
"In through the nose and out through the mouth, slayer" She rolled her eyes at him. Spike was starting to kneel down beside her when an arrow flew into his chest. She stared at it with her eyes wide, it had missed the heart. They both looked over at the doorway as a gang of vampires flooded into the place. Spike stood back up despite the pain and started to fight them off. Buffy tried to stand back up but just didn't have the energy. There were at least a dozen of them and they had ropes and gags. She reluctantly closed her eyes, and everything went black.   
  
Spike tried fighting them and he realized quickly that wasn't going to work. He held up his hands in defeat, "Hold on a second! What are you wankers doing 'ere?"  
  
"We are here for the slayer"  
  
"Take 'er then! What's with the sodding arrows?" He painfully yanked the arrow from his chest. The vampires looked at each other.  
  
"We were told to kill you, that you would protect the slayer." Spike looked at them, disgusted.  
  
"The only reason I would protect her is just so I could be able to kill her first."  
  
"Then kill her"   
  
"Now?"   
  
"You kill her or we take her and we'll do it" Spike swallowed hard and looked at the group of minions surrounding him.  
  
"In front of everyone? I'm thinkin' you should leave first"  
  
"One stall too many" the vampire leader smirked, " Kill him and grab the slayer."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Her head felt so heavy, she tried to raise it but couldn't. She took a deep breath and her lungs felt like they were on fire. She wanted to cry, scream, anything... but she couldn't, the strength just wasn't there. Her slayer senses were going crazy. Vampires. They were everywhere, surrounding her, mocking her... she could feel them all around her. She had never felt so alone in her life; there was no one there to help her. She was left to the pity of pitiless monsters; the odds didn't really seem to be in her favor. Suddenly she felt someone touch her; his cold hands chilled her to the bone. He ran his fingertips across her lips and down to her neck. She whimpered slightly, it was the only sound she could make. He moved his hand to her cheek and made little swirls across it, before his fingertips found their way back to her lips. He slowly sliced her bottom lip with his fingernail and watched as droplets of blood emptied from her flesh. She felt him kiss her, it wasn't strong, just enough to taste her. He pulled away and licked her blood from his lips.   
  
"Soon..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Angel stood outside Spike's crypt right at sunset. He knocked a few times but there was no answer. He gave up on the idea of courtesy and swung the door open.  
  
"Spike!" He yelled in, waited a few seconds but there was still no answer. He took a few steps into the crypt and almost tripped over something lying in the doorway. He vamped out in order to see in the pitch-black darkness of Spike's home. The place looked like it was just hit by a tornado. Angel looked on in amazement at the damage; he looked down realizing that the "thing" he had almost tripped on before was Spike shaped and unconscious. He nudged Spike with his foot, "Spike! Spike. Damnit, wake up!" Spike shifted and slightly grunted. Angel was getting fed up and kicked him in the gut. Spike's eyes shot open,   
  
"Bloody hell!" he rolled over and pushed himself up, holding his stomach. He got right in Angel's face. They stared at each other for a few moments, deciding who was going to make the first move. Spike's eyes shifted from Angel to the room around him, and the giant mess. He took a few steps back from Angel and walked then walked past him, "I don't 'ave time for this. Buffy needs help." Angel turned around watching Spike walk by.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"She came in 'ere all upset and was having one hell of a time trying to breathe when a group of bleeding slayer hunting minions broke in and knocked me out. Took her I 'spect" Angel took a deep breath.  
  
"Do you know where they took her?"  
  
"I got a few ideas" Spike picked up his duster off the floor and put it on.  
  
"Well...where?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll handle it, mate." Angel vamped out shoved Spike against the wall.  
  
"Where." Spike mockingly laughed and shook his head.  
  
"I bloody well think I've been thrown around and knocked out enough for one day. Why don't you go tell the scoobies and I'll go try and find Buffy and you can come later?"  
  
"If anyone goes after Buffy alone it's going to be me, so just tell me where the hell the assholes took her before it's to late."  
  
"Oh? Now you're worried about rather she lives or not. Funny, I don't remember you actually bein' there to help out when she did die."  
  
  
"and I don't remember you saving her" Spike's eyes shifted towards the ground.  
  
"Looks like we're both bad for 'er then, huh?"  
  
"Terrible" Angel sighed, "at least I ended it" Spike laughed under his breath  
  
"You wanna sodding metal? Buffy's a big girl, no one forced her to be with me. When she wants it over then she'll end it. Besides, Buffy hasn't exactly been all about puppies and sunshine and corny musical tunes since you left, I mean hell she's with me. How happy could she possibly be deep down?" Angel have him a puzzled look.  
  
"If you know she is only with you because she's unhappy then...why do you want to be with..." Angel suddenly looked disgusted, "don't even answer that" Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
" It's because I love her. I don't care what 'er motives are, she could be hitting me and I'm happy just because she's around me. I know I'm sad and... pathetic but what the hell. I don't care anymore." Angel took a large unneeded breath and looked around the place at the huge mess.  
  
"We should probably go and tell everyone she's gone and then go find her instead of having this conversation" Spike started walking towards the door.  
  
"You drivin'?" Angel shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I'll drive." Spike held the door open as Angel walked out, Spike followed him and shut the door behind him."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Spike walked into the magic shop and Angel followed closely behind. Anya was over in the corner still picking up potions while Xander was sitting at the table holding Conner.  
  
"Where's Cordelia?" Xander looked up.  
  
"She went to go see Willow" Angel looked pretty upset.  
  
"and just left Conner here... with you?"   
  
"Hey now! It's not like me and Anya can't take care of another human life for a few hours"  
  
"Hours!?" Angel turned to Spike, almost expected to get some sort of shocked reaction from him too. Spike just shrugged. He turned back to Xander, "Hours?" Spike was getting impatient.   
  
"What the poofer here was trying to is that slayer hunters have your slayer and we're going to go save her now." Spike raised his eyebrows, "there...lets go" He then turned around to head out the door. Angel grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Wait." Spike sighed, obviously annoyed. Angel walked over to Xander and took Conner, he turned back to Spike, "Okay, lets go"  
  
"You're takin' the kid?"  
  
"Yes." Angel nodded. Spike scratched his head.  
  
" Okay, next question. Are you out of your bleeding mind?"  
  
"I really hate to say this... really really hate, but I think Spike is right. You can't just take a baby with you to fight a massive group of evil disgusting blood sucking monsters" Anya talked over and stood beside Xander.  
  
"It's he just so cute" she used the baby voice " with those well defined descripting skills" Spike was really starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Bloody adorable. Can we just go?"  
  
"You want to come?" Xander looked behind him, in disbelief that Angel could possibly be talking to him. Not seeing anyone he turned back around.  
  
"Me?"   
  
"No, the chair you are sitting on. Thought I might get tired, figured if I would see if it would like to come along."  
  
"Oh, actually I think I would like to keep it. It's my favorite" Angel raised his eyebrows, "I'm kidding, you know, 'haha'?" he stood up, "here, take it"   
  
"Just get some weapons and meet me around front, I'm going to go pull the car around. I figure since you seem to know how to take care of a human life for a few hours, you could watch him"  
  
"What about me? Don't I get an important or dangerous job too?" Angel turned and looked at Anya, he shrugged.  
  
"Guess I could use another hand" She smiled happily and skipped over to Xander who was starting to pull weapons out of a chest.  
  
"Hurry, find me something large and pointy!" Xander looked up at her and smiled, "oh, other then that. Don't really think that's going to kill anything...maybe cause excessive screaming but the good kind"  
  
"Anya!" Xander shook his head, "here's an ax," She giggled. Angel ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Car. Going to get the car" Angel carried the baby out with him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Are we ever going to kill her or are we just going to look at her as she hangs there?" He whined to the leader as if he was going to get his way. The other minions that filled the somewhat small warehouse began to whisper among themselves, agreeing with the other vampire's complaint. The leader sat around the middle part of the shaky wooden steps that led up to a second level to the warehouse. He was wearing a pink dress shirt that was almost half way unbuttoned and it was partially untucked from his dark black leather pants. His hair was messed up and a few pieces hung down in front of his dark ice-cold eyes. He stared straight ahead at Buffy chained against the wall, like he had been for the last 7 hours. It took him a few moments to even answer the idiot minion's question, even as he spoke his eyes stayed focused on the slayer.  
  
"All you are ever going to do is look. If anyone kills her it will be me, but I'm not going to touch her until she awakes. It's no fun unless pain is involved."  
  
"She's having much difficulty breathing. How can you even be sure she won't die on her own and never wake up so you can kill her?" For the first time since Buffy got there the leader looked away from her and down that the minion who was highly annoying him. He stood up and walked down the stairs and right up to the insignificant vampire.  
  
"She's ill?" The minion swallowed hard, suddenly regretting speaking.  
  
"When we found her she was already passed out on the floor." The leader ran his tongue along his teeth and began to laugh. The minions looked at each other and slowly began to laugh with him. The leader instantly stopped laughing and screamed as he pushed his way through his large group of followers.  
  
"Why was I not informed of this?!" Everyone else quickly stopped laughing. The leader walked up to Buffy and grabbed her by the face, pulling her head up. He ran his fingers along her neck checking her pulse. He studied her for a few moments listening closely to her breathing pattern. Placed his hand gently on her forehead, paying close attention to her temperature, "I know of this" After a few more moments he turned his back her and faced his minions, "Is Angelus here?" Everyone just stared at him, all of them expecting someone else other then themselves to answer. After a few awkward seconds one of them in the back spoke up.   
  
"Angelus?" The leader rolled his eyes.  
  
"None of you know of Angelus?" The room was instantly filled with mumbled 'no's and 'I don't think so's, "Is there anyone over the age of a hundred here for God's fuckin' sake?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They pulled up to the front of the warehouse at about a half an hour before dawn. Angel turned around to look at Anya and Spike, who were sitting in the back.  
  
"We're going to have to hurry, or me and Spike aren't going to be much more then dust when it comes time to bring her out of there."  
  
"That's a downfall because...?" Angel turned to Xander, who was sitting in the passenger seat with Conner, "kidding... jeez, relax" Angel sighed.  
  
"Let's go" The four got out of the car and walked up to the main door, five if you counted Conner who was being held by Anya. A couple tough-ass looking vampires were blocking the door.   
  
"What do you want?" The larger of the two guards mumbled at them. Angel vamped out and grabbed hold of Anya. Spike shrugged and did the same, only he grabbed Xander by the hair.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"We heard the slayer was here, thought we'd stop by. Angel ran his tongue along the sharp points of his teeth. Brought some humans as payment for entrance." The guards looked at each other and took a deep breath.  
  
"Take off the coats." Angel laughed and patted the larger guard on the shoulder.  
  
"Funny"  
  
"I'm serious. No one gets in with weapons. Take them off" Angel hesitated but slowly removed his duster and handed in to the guard. Spike just stood there.  
  
"There's no way your getting mine" Angel stared at him.  
  
"Spike..." Spike exhaled loudly, pissed off.  
  
"Bloody hell" he quickly pulled the duster off and threw it at them. The guards opened the door and motioned for them to go in.  
  
"Thanks..." The five of them entered the dark warehouse and they quickly started scanning the room for any sign of Buffy, except Anya she was making googly noises at the baby. After a few moments Spike pointed over at the wall on the other side of the room. Buffy was chained to it, unconscious. They started walking towards her when one of the minions yelled out at them.  
  
"Hey! That's the guy from the crypt! Stop him!" All of a sudden they found themselves surrounded by a large mass of determined vamps. Angel turned toward Anya.  
  
"Go. Get him away from here" She listened and get out of the circle as soon as the fighting started and they all went after Spike. Xander was knocked out early by one of the larger vamps that picked him up and threw him 20 feet slamming him against the wall. Anya ran over and sat down beside him. Spike and Angel were holding them off pretty well. None of the minions were extremely good when it came to fighting where as both Spike and Angel were much better then normal. The fighting continued for a few more minutes, no one was getting staked but many were finding themselves unable to stand back up on their own.   
  
"Enough." The minions instantly stopped and turned towards the stairs across the warehouse. Angel and Spike stood there for a moment, confused, before turning to see who they were all looking at. The leader stood at the bottom of the stairs, one hand in his pocket, "gentlemen, I give you theI great/i Angelus". The minions turned back and looked at them, Spike shook his head and pointed to Angel as he leaned in closer to him.  
  
"You know 'im?" Angel nodded.  
  
"Old Ifriend/I"  
  
"Go!" The leader pointed up the stairs. The vamps all mumbled slightly but did what they were told. Soon, it was just the lower level was nearly empty with all the minions serving as nothing more the viewers at the top. The leader took a few steps towards Angel, "It's been a while"  
  
"not long enough" The leader smiled and looked past Angel to Anya, sitting by an unconscious Xander, and holding Conner as he slept. He began to laugh,  
  
"I was right"  
  
"Doubt it" Spike said, obviously angry. The leader turned his focus to Spike.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Spike shrugged.  
  
"Name's Spike, killed two slayers without an army of minions, maybe you should look me up. Get some pointers" The leader ran his hand through his messed up hair.  
  
"Spike...Spike? Oh! You're Drusilla's boy!"  
  
"You know 'er? "  
  
"oh yeah, crazy little bitch but man" He gazed off in remembrance, "best sex I ever had in 238 years" Spike stared at him for a few moments before pretty much losing it.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" He started to rush towards him, aimed on attacking him. Angel grabbed hold of his shirt holding him back.  
  
"Spike... stop it" He roughly let go and Spike exhaled loudly, realizing Angel was right, and took a few steps backwards. The leader smiled and looked over at Buffy as sunshine began pouring through a giant whole on the side of the ceiling, flooding that whole side of the room, including Buffy. The leader sighed,  
  
"She'll be dead by dusk" Angel's eyes narrowed,  
  
"What are you talking about." The leader tilted his head.  
  
"You don't know?" He rubbed his hand across the slight stubble on his face, "makes sense. You wouldn't be here if you knew"   
  
"Knew what?" Angel was starting to get very impatient.  
  
"When I heard you and Darla had been blessed with a little bundle of joy I thought I would look into it. See how I could possibly benefit from the miraculous occasion" His eyes focused past Angel and Spike, and onto Conner, "Found out some interesting information about your boy, Angelus" He focused back on Angel, " You see, it's kinda like your kid is the ultimate slayer killer and he doesn't even have to break a sweat. Just by touching him she sealed death on herself, she'll suffocate in a matter of hours. You should just wait till he gets bigger; eventually all he will have to do is look at a slayer and she's die instantly. Your little miracle baby is just that, he's a critical part of dark sides survival." Angel stared daggers at him, unsure if rather or not he was going to rip his head off for lying or rip it off for tell him the brutal truth. Spike looked over at Buffy, still chained to the wall.  
  
"She isn't bloody well dead, yet. There has to be something we can do." The leader looked over following Spike gaze to Buffy.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"What do we have to do" Angel said with more sternness then even Spike was used to him using. The leader walked up and stood about two feet away from Angel.  
  
"It's ironic really. The only cure for exposure to him is for her to drink his blood. I find it humorous that for the vampire slayer's survival she must drink the blood of her slayer. It's only temporary, if she touches him again it'll have the same effects and in a few short years when our little trooper is all grown up and he so much as looks at her she'll be dead too quick for anything to be done about it. Angel looked over at Buffy, her breathing was extremely shallow and he knew he couldn't just let her die.   
  
"How much?"  
  
"Just a taste" Angel turned and walked back towards Anya and knelt down, he pulled a small pocketknife out from his pocket and removed Conner's shoe. He quickly sliced a shallow cut across the bottom of his foot. Conner stirred a little but didn't even wake up. Angel smeared his finger into the blood and then stood back up. He looked across the room to Buffy, suddenly remembering the sunlight problem.   
  
"Anya, do you think you could..."  
  
"Oh god no, ever since I have became mortal blood just completely makes me sick. I'll pass out if I touch it." He looked down at her,  
  
"But it'll kill me. I don't have any protection."  
  
"I'll do it" Angel turned around to face Spike,  
  
"You'll die."  
  
"I'm not going to lose her again, besides I might be okay if I hurry" Angel took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay then." Spike nodded and walked up to Conner and ran his index and middle finger through the small layer of blood. He turned towards the leader, who had his arms crossed and a smirk across his face, "I just put it in her mouth, then?"  
  
"She should awake as soon as she tastes it" Spike nodded and swallowed hard. He turned and walked towards Buffy, stopping at the point where the light covered the floor. It was a good 6 yards between Buffy and "Safe" ground. Spike looked back at everyone watching him, including the large mass of minions on the second level. He took a large unneeded breath and looked back towards Buffy. He closed his eyes and ran into the sun. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming as the light began to burn his undead flesh and he quickly caught on fire. He tried to stay focused as he came up to Buffy. He was shaking as he tried to open her mouth without burning her and placed to tip of his finger in her mouth. She began to stir and opened her eyes. He made eye contact with her, with her beautiful green eyes- God he loved her. He took a few steps backwards, trying to get out of the sun. She stared at him, unsure of exactly what was going on.   
  
"Spike?" He realized that there was no way he was going to be able to get out of there in time. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes as the fire over took him.  
  
"Good bye, love" she watched in horror as he burst into ashes and covered the ground beneath her.  
  
"No! Spike! Oh my God...no" She instantly found herself fighting back tears as she struggled to break free of the lose chains binding her. She eventually broke free and stumbled forward in after shock of what just happened. Angel walked up to the edge of the light a little bewildered himself.   
  
"Buffy..." She looked up at him and she couldn't hold it back anymore, her lower lip quivered and she burst out into hysterical sobs. She stood back up out and walked towards him and into the shadows. He took her into his arms and held her as she cried. He looked over at Conner who still lay sleeping in Anya arms, his shoe off and his foot bloody.   
  
The leader looked up at the minions watching from above his head and motioned something. A few moments later one of them tossed a blanket down. The leader caught it and walked over towards Buffy, he smirked as he threw the blanket at Angel. Angel caught it with one hand, still holding Buffy as she was slowly beginning to calm down. "Take her and go, I had my fun".   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
He knocked lightly before opening the door. She was sitting on the bed with legs beneath her, she glanced up at him but then looked away.  
  
"I just wanted to say good bye, we're leaving now."  
  
"Bye." He exhaled and turned to leave when he stopped, his back still towards her.  
  
"I'm sorry, you know." He stood there a few moments and then walked to rest of the way out, shutting the door behind him. Once again, she was alone. 


End file.
